The invention described herein relates generally to fishing lures and, more specifically, pertains to a floating lure resembling a frog at rest and which, on retrieval through water, dives to simulate a swimming frog thereby catching the attention of game fish such as large-mouth and small-mouth bass who normally feed on live frogs.
It has long been known by sport fishermen that frogs and similar leaping amphibians are readily consumed by many species of game fish. Consequently, in the past, several attempts have been made to try to construct an artificial bait which would simulate the action of a live frog.
Among patents which utilize the appearance of frog-like fish lures are U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,522 which describes an artificial bait designed to wobble back and forth when it is drawn through water; U.S. Pat. No. 1,849 434 which relates to an artificial bait resembling a frog and having hind legs which rise or fall according to the tension on the line drawing the bait; U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,655 which comprises a fishing lure having articulated members that move to simulate the motions of a frog; U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,933 a fish lure which simulates a live frog; and Canadian Pat. No. 942,497 which provides a jointed fishing lure to simulate the action of a frog when it is drawn in the water. None of the foregoing lures have the life-like action and features of the frog lure described herein and are cited for background information only.